


A bird and a sword

by DragonLady90



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Slight OOC, Tumblr Prompt, self-indulgent fic, zotashmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: Tashigi has one of her usual nightmares. She remembers her last duel with that man. Out of all the mysteries in the world, he was the most puzzling one. Includes all canonical events and Void Mirror Prototype events.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. There's more to life than strength

**Author's Note:**

> A humble contribution to ZoTash month.   
> Many thanks for reading it!  
> I do not own One Piece or the characters.

Trying to fall asleep on a ship was especially difficult when her thoughts were more restless than the sea currents. She stood up, her gaze roaming around her cabin. The desk had a neatly stacked pile of papers she worked on earlier. Her pink coat peeked through the gaped wardrobe door. 

After splashing her face with cold, sink water, she walked to the window gazing at the sea.

Nightmares were more frequent this month. She struggled to find sane thoughts in the black pit of her mind. Battle of Marineford hunted her to this day. The bloodlust of people was unforgettable. Urge to kill flickered in their eyes, as they took lives, not because of hate or power but because they were ordered to. Death meant life. All around her hungry monsters butchered through flesh, splattering blood all over, and painting the tragedy of their lives. 

She couldn't do a damn thing about it cause she was weak. Weakness was dangerous. The weak permitted evil to thrive.

_I was limited by my ignorance, fear and ideal sense of justice._

Thinking about future filled her with anguish. She wasn't naive as to think people can rehabilitate, because she learned the truth about human nature. People are creatures of habit and it's in their instinct to destroy each other. 

So, she tried to derail the despondent reflections by reciting facts about swords. 

_First swords were very short because of the lack of material and technology. There are no all-purpose swords. Swords are made to serve the intended purpose and to fit the tastes of the users. There are currently four known grades of Meito. Supreme Grade, Great Grade, Skillful Grade and Grade._

She returned to her bed, taking a seat. Shigure lied at her bedside, and her fingers brushed it, seeking the solace of her partner in battles.

She unsheathed it, gazing at her reflection in the shiny blade. If she looked long enough her face would shift into his face. Her breathing was hollow the moment she remembered their last encounter. Her heart hurt at the painful conclusion that it made her feel alive. The questions echoed in the silence he left behind. What did it mean to him? What did she mean to him? 

_Spur of the moment where we temporarily forgot our sides._ She gnawed on her bottom lip. _That is also, human nature. Making mistakes because something felt right._

It felt more than just right. The words sat upon her lips, but she chose to lock them up inside. Never to speak or tell them until her time comes for heaven or hell. Looking back at their encounters filled her with the shame of how quickly she misjudged him. Yet, he still put up with her "I'm a marine-you're a pirate scum" performance. 

Shigure slipped from her hands, falling on the floor with a sad clang. 

She allowed herself to admit she missed him. His absence was painful and his presence gave her butterflies. Technically enemies, but most of the times allies, they fought side by side protecting innocent people. He put himself in danger and prevented Kagero from obliterating everyone... 

_"Step up your game, next time." He said._

_"I swear on my life that I'll catch you!"_

_What a bunch of baloney._

She couldn't keep the false promise, cause he was no longer an enemy. He was someone she trusted to have her back and to do the right thing. To her, he was a rival, someone she respected and admired. 

In her thoughts, she revisited the darkness of the room where she surrendered to him and found it impossible to resist him or find ways to challenge him. 

She rested her face in the palms of her hands. 

To think their last confrontation ended like that...

.

.

The environment was treacherous much like her resolve. Hot air clung to her lungs like a spiders web on the prey.

“Go ahead, guys. I'm not done with her yet." He imperiously dismissed his crew, and with a few complaints, they were soon left alone.

"I'm not done with you either, Roronoa." She uttered, her vision growing spotty as her body reached its limit. Exhaustion caught up to her after days of running around, fighting pirates who attacked the island, and the lack of sleep. Roronoa was just warming up. 

He smirked, removing the top of his coat. Under the reddish glow of setting sun, sweat glistened on the firm muscles, making him look like something out of this world.

Tashigi's throat was dry from the heat and she struggled to swallow.

"W-Why d-did you d-do that?" She couldn't maintain the eye-contact. The sun was scorching and merciless, but it was about to set. There was no need to remove clothes. 

He flashed her a grin, causing the heat in her body to become insufferable. 

"A tactical move. You should strip too."

Her cheeks turned crimson.

"Y-You fiend!"

"What? Are you, by any chance, distracted, Captain?"

"You wish!" 

"Why don't you lose the coat? Or those gloves? You must be cookin'."

"I'm fine!"

Wrist on her dominant hand hurt from the injury she obtained during mission. Their blades clashed a few times, and she barely held her ground under the force of his strikes. Every time she clutched Shigure tighter she felt a sobering jolt of pain streaming through her hand. Although a nuisance, it helped her declutter her mind out of the unfamiliar sentiments. 

He watched her. Waiting.

 _He knows. Of course, he knows. That's why he's only using Wado._ She sighed. _You're toying with me._

 _Calm down._ She inhaled. _Don't let your ego control you._ She exhaled. 

She held the hilt of Shigure as tightly as the injury allowed her to. She weighed her options, knowing full well she couldn't win this thing that couldn't be called a duel. For the first time, she wished he ignored her and left.

_I can't win against his stamina. And my technique... Maybe if I was at full strength. No... I'm not on his level. God, I wish I could duel him properly. Make him draw his swords... Hah. A loser's thoughts._

"Are you sure you can afford to space out?"

In the blink of an eye, he emerged in front of her, sending Shigure flying. Her hands numbed at the intensity of his attack, and she gritted her teeth at the excruciating pain in her wrist. It took all of her might not to scream and prevent her face from scrunching.

She glimpsed at Shigure lodged into a cracked ground, resembling an abandoned child. But she was glad it was over.

The thought hovered in the air as he tackled her. 

Air escaped her lungs under the weight of his body. Her ears hummed, droning out all the other sounds. She felt her hair tumbling free from her bun.

"I'm still not done," he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes as his breath warmed her cheek. _What was this? A new way of humiliation?_

_No. If he was any other pirate, he would kill me. So why does he hesitate? I used to think he belittled women but I was wrong. Is it cause he doesn't want to dirty his hands with me? But... I'm his enemy. I stand in the way of his crew. No matter how many times we cooperated that is the fundamental truth._

"Don't close your eyes." He grabbed her wrist, a cry escaping her involuntarily. 

"I told you to step up your game, and here you are fighting crippled. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She saw her reflection in his eye. Feeble woman, a woman who was crushed by life and her beliefs, stared back. 

_Why does he have to see me at my lowest point?_

"No nasty words, huh?"

"Quit babbling and end it."

"No way." He laughed like a madman, enraging her. "You never change. Always rushing to your death."

"Fool!" She squirmed beneath him, trying to knee him in the groin, but lacked the room to get sufficient momentum.

"Uh-uh, bad girl."

"If you don't want to kill me then get off of me!"

"Are those my only options?"

The question caught her off guard. What was he talking about?

"Something is different about you, Glasses. I could feel it during this poor excuse of a duel."

"It's your imagination. Get off! Get-off!"

"Maybe you're right." He stood up, dusting off his palms. "This heat got to me."

He turned around, walking away. 

She rose to her feet, staggering. Why was this man so intriguing? The field looked like a chessboard and the moves they pulled were a mystery. They knew each other long enough to speak their minds, yet somehow they both succumbed to the urge to annoy each other and throw offensive words.

"I know you don't see me as a threat, Roronoa! And that if I didn't remind you of your friend you wouldn't give me a second thought! But know this: I will come after you with everything I have! I'll be like an annoying pebble in your boot! You'll be so sick of me, that you'll wish you'd killed me! Next time we meet... Next time... I'll make you draw all of your swords..."

 _Is it selfish to want to die fighting a worthy opponent?_ Her throat gave away, surrendering to the heat. 

_The weak don't get to choose how they die._

Her eyelids were heavy, and her consciousness hung on by the thinnest of threads.

_That's right. To him, I'm just dog that barks but doesn't bite. No matter how hard I train... It hurts. So much..._

She fell on her back, with the thought of how she'll look pitiful in her subordinates eyes. 

_A little girl playing with swords. Climbed to the Captain position. Anyone can be a Captain these days, huh?_ A vile voice in her mind spoke.

Smoker's brow will get more twisted with concern. They will exchange encouraging words and vow to get stronger. But it all seemed in vain. She was ready to throw in the towel after all the big words she spoke.

Before she drifted into darkness, she thought she heard him mutter, "You're impossible..."


	2. The enemy is the greatest teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to take into consideration people who don't know about One Piece World Seeker: The void mirror prototype. I will elaborate on some parts in this chapter that I picked from that game.  
> The first flashback in this chapter is similar to the dialogue Zoro and Tashigi have over Den Den Mushi. I altered it a bit to serve the purpose of my fic. Kagero was designed to learn the movement patterns and techniques of whomever it observed. It copied Zoro's sword techniques and the power of Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi. It was created by the prison warden Isaac. Tashigi teams up with Zoro to solve the mystery and protect the people of the Jail island. She jumps in to protect him from Kizaru. At the end of the game, he tells her about his dream. If you're interested google it and/or watch it on yt.

_"Your name is like that bird..."_

_"Huh? What are you talking about, Roronoa?"_

_"Nothing. Have you found Kagero?"_

_"Yes. We received reports that Kagero has entered the Sea Prison."_

_"Ah-ha, your intel is useful."_

_"I have to go! Hold your position until I say otherwise, got it?"_

_"Like I'm going to listen to your orders."_

_Gacha._

_._

_._

When she awoke, it was dark outside. She could vaguely see through the curtains, as they swayed in the lazy breeze. Her nose recognized the smell of meat mixed with musty air. 

_How did I get here?_

She rubbed her aching head with her palm, noticing that her wrist was bandaged with black cloth. Her body hurt all over, and she couldn't lift her head afraid that it would split in two. Thirst plagued her throat. 

There were a few candles around the room on wall candle holders giving just enough light to see the surroundings. The room was cheap but seemed clean. She could hear the water running behind the door to her left.

 _I'm not alone._

Her hand reached to her side in search of Shigure, only to find it missing. Though, she soon found out it was the least of her problems.

_Where are my clothes?!_

Her breathing accelerated as she clutched the sheets around her body, lifting herself. The room oscillated before a blinding headache knocked her down.

_This... is... bad..._

"You're up." Roronoa strode to her, wearing a towel around his midsection. He poured water into a glass and brought it up to her parched lips.

"Here."

She couldn't move, staring at him as if he was some sort of apparition. 

"Come on."

She tried to hold the glass, but her hands shook, spilling it. The cold water made a contact with her heated skin, a soft moan escaping her.

Her face was blazing hot. Tiny beads of sweat trickled her forehead and neck, heart threatening to burst.

His big hand warped around hers, helping her take a few greedy gulps. She choked on it, coughing to clear her passageways.

"Slowly, idiot. You'll throw up."

He made her drink sip by sip until her mouth could function again.

"What... What..." She pushed her damp hair from her forehead.

"Short version? You collapsed. I carried you to the nearby inn where they wouldn't ask too many questions."

_He found an inn. A miracle._

She looked at her exposed body, yanking the sheets up to her neck.

"I had to cool you off." He slicked his hair back from his face. 

She ducked her head, shame sinking its teeth in.

"Why...? Why didn't you leave me behind?"

"Now you're complaining that I helped your ass? Talk about ungrateful."

He plodded to the other side of the bed, lying down, his back facing her.

 _Answer me why! Answer..._ She wanted to shout, but she didn't. 

_He helped me again... And I didn't thank him._

Her eyes followed the long groove of his spine down to his ankles. She wondered how he got the scars on them. The large one across his chest was from Hawk Eyes, he told her. She had to admit she was impressed that he survived the confrontation with the greatest. 

_Roronoa has some crazy luck. Like that time when he threw Sandai Kitetsu in the air... And I fell on my knees like an idiot._

Her eyes swept over his body once more, and finally, the sight and realisation sank in. She was resting next to naked Roronoa. Well, he wore a towel but other than that...

_We're warriors. He doesn't care about my b..body. I shouldn't care about his b..body. Warriors, enemies, warriors. Swordsman. Swordswoman._

_He's not making a big deal out of it. He's above it. I should be too._

_I lack training._

She clutched her fists, her head hurting at the memory that rushed in.

_"You are impossible, stupid." His face was above hers. "How you always get the wrong conclusions beats me. Dense woman. And here I thought you finally started getting things."_

Her hand crawled to him, poking his back.

"Roronoa... Thank you." She whispered. "Sorry about everything. I'll get out of your hair as soon as I'm able to get up."

"Do as you please."

She turned her back to him, pulled the sheet over her shoulders, and closed her eyes. Her heart pounded unbearably fast while she sorted through her feelings for the man beside her. They were tangled in the mystery, and until she resolved them she couldn't clear her mind.

 _Dense about what? Wrong about what?_ Her head hurt too much to give it more thoughts. 

.

.

Something heavy settled on her stomach. She fluttered her lids apart to see that it was still dark outside. The candles melted away, flickering weakly. Roronoa drooled on his pillow, snoring. 

How could he sleep soundly by her side?

Her chest flooded with frustration and embarrassment. She lifted his arm from her stomach, careful not to wake him up. He suddenly went still and his mouth closed. 

"Get your own..."

She jolted, his hand slipping out of her grasp, and falling on her chest.

"...booze." He mumbled, resuming the snore-fest. 

_He talks in his sleep? I expected something... different._

While she watched him in amusement, his hand lightly pressed her breast.

"Gaah!" 

"Huh? Morning already? Whoa." He petrified at the scene.

"Get your hand-!"

"Right! I didn't-" He jumped out of the bed. "I wasn't trying- I'll sleep on the chair."

Tashigi sunk under sheets, covering her face as his towel dropped. 

.

.

"Let's not speak about this ever again, okay?"

"I agree."

"Next time when we see each other..."

"Next time when we see each other..." She repeated after him. 

"We'll never mention what happened tonight."

"We'll never mention..." She wasn't sure if she could look him in the eyes after she saw him naked. "...what happened tonight."

He sat on the armchair in his underwear, devouring a chunk of meat and drinking sake. She had enough strength to put her underwear on along with the camisole. The rest of their clothes was drying. 

_To think he washed my clothes..._

She watched him from the bed, control in her limbs gradually returning and her headache easing up.

"What did you mean when you said t-those things?"

"What things?"

"That I was wrong. And dense."

"It doesn't matter." He spoke with a full mouth.

"Please, tell me."

"What do you think of me?" He answered with a question.

"I-I could ask you the same..."

"Whatever." He shrugged.

She fell silent, gathering her thoughts and forming them into an answer she couldn't deny anymore. The world was easier to understand when she divided it into good and evil. It was simple to choose a side of righteousness and chase after evil pirates. Dehumanizing enemies was the first thing she was taught. But once she set sail on the vast sea to confirm the facts she learned, she found out how ignorant she was. And the one who opened her eyes was now sleeping in the armchair. His head sank onto his chest, bobbing along with the rhythm of the breathing.

"I think that you're an honourable man." She whispered.

"I also think, we would be friends if we weren't enemies. I admit my view of justice has changed after everything I've seen and you... You changed me. Thanks to you and your crew, I learned that the world is not black and white." She recited her thoughts, feeling coerced to share them.

"That day when you told me your dream... I felt a little jealous. But I think- no, I believe you will achieve it."

"Hrm. A pirate and marine friends?" He snorted.

"H-How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Now you know my answer." She stared at the ceiling, feeling a bit revealed, although Roronoa still kept his cards to himself.

"You seem down."

"Maybe, but that's not your concern."

"Want some comforting from a pirate?"

"No, thanks."

"Move."

The bed squeaked as he sat by her side.

"My will courses through my swords. You need to clear your mind and connect with your blade. Turmoil in your soul reflects on the battlefield."

"Where did you hear that?" 

"Shut up. Don't ruin the moment with your yapping." 

"You don't have to be so rude-"

"Do you know how many times I lost before I got to here?" His face was tranquil, but there was a dark tinge of annoyance to his voice. 

A sudden coldness hit her core.

"I know the frustration better than you, Glasses. But defeat is also a good thing. It keeps you on your toes." 

His hand moved to her shoulder. The sheet fell off her shoulder, blood rushing in her face at the contact.

"You have to remember the reason why you want to get stronger. And not even pride will stand in your way." 

His thumb smoothed the bare skin of her shoulder. Unhurried and gentle, it felt different than before. Her heart made an odd flutter and throb as it pummeled her chest.

"What? Pirate's advice is not good enough for you?

"N-No... Of course not." She shook off his hand. "Thank you."

"Hmpf. Still as prideful as ever."

_What's the matter with me? He finally started to open up and I..._

Vulnerability evoked the urge to embrace him. 

"I-I should leave." She croaked out. 

Without saying anything, he stood up. 

His words rolled around in her mind, as she forced herself to sit up. She felt a pang in her chest and empty tingling in her arms like she did something wrong. 

_No. This is rational. I think._

The respect she developed for him was natural. An honourable enemy can be a powerful driving force, even an encounter to look forward to as means of testing skills. But that's how far the line goes. Anything above that was a problem.

_I'm not sure where the line is between us anymore._

Her legs touched the wooden floor. She attempted to stretch her sore muscles, moving her stiff neck from side to side. Elevating her tired body from the bed was successful, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. 

_I can't stay here, damn it!_

The room was spinning but she couldn't afford to wait. She took two stumbling steps, and her knees buckled. He caught her around the waist before she hit the floor. Her face pressed into his chest. 

"Stubborn." 

"Y-You're the one to talk." A shiver went through her body. He smelled like steel. 

"Hrm. You can't stand."

"I'm fine."

"Really?" 

There was a moment of silence as their eyes locked. The candlelights played across his face. His brows came together, mouth forming into a thin line. She pondered if his skin was usually this warm or was she the one who warmed him up. The hold around her waist tightened and she wished she could read his mind. She dared to place her hand gently on his chest. He flinched but didn’t move away. 

"I should go..."

He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, moving her locks away from her face. Her body stiffened at a tantalizing gesture, debating if it was another form of comforting. But his touch was not like the one she was used to. Soft trailing of his fingers carried a spark of life. 

"You jumped in front of me..." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"When I fought Kagero and Kizaru."

"I-It was a pointless battle. And we were working... together." Her gaze wavered. As much as she wanted to pull away, she couldn't.

"If blind admiral didn't show up he would..." He gripped her tighter. 

"It's all in the past. I'm glad we didn't get blown to pieces and that the people were unharmed." 

"You protected a pirate."

"You saved a marine."

"Heh. What are we doing?"

Everything in her body froze at that smile. Her blood, her breading. Entirely different than the thrill of battle or sailing the dangerous seas. It was the strangest sensation she felt in her life, and it was all because of Roronoa. He held her in a way she was never held. The thought that they were on opposite sides yet now in each other's arms was invigorating.

 _What in the world am I doing?_ Her reason warned.

"I don't know... I don't know what's right or wrong anymore." Her head sagged down.

"You already figured it out."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Protect what's important to you."

"Yes... The people-"

He tilted her head up and leaned down. His lips brushed hers in a fleeting sweep, that made her widen her eyes. The following one against her temple melted her defence, and she encircled his torso.

_This is insane._

Despite it, she couldn't stop. She dived over the cliff not bothering to think about the consequences or what it could do to them. 

With the next kiss, his mouth got a bit bolder. His tongue slipped between her lips sliding over her teeth and then probing the depths of her mouth. She leaned against him, a bolt of electricity shooting down her spine. 

When they both needed air, they broke apart slowly. He pressed his forehead to hers. Her heart tottered as he walked her backwards toward the bed, sitting her down. 

He crouched down in front of her and laid his hand on her thigh. 

"Do you want this?"

"Yes," she whispered, a weight pressuring her lungs, her insides whooshing.

He planted a kiss on her knee, standing up.

She buried the guilt into the fading night and accepted his embrace.

A night to forget, never to speak of again...

She wasn't sure if she could.

* * *

The tears welled in her eyes, spilling silently down her cheeks. She stared at the waves, unmoving, listening to the noises around her.

 _It doesn't matter, does it?_ She answered the questions that troubled her mind. _I have no regrets._

Remembering that night brought comfort and clarity although a part of her was grieving for sneaking out in the morning. Even though she couldn't change the world and the ways of the people, she found the strength to be true to herself and fight for what she wanted to protect. 

_Hm..._ She wiped her tears, her lips stretching into a small smile. Roronoa chased away the nightmares too. 

She yawned, returning to her bed. With the memory of her face pressed against the warm dip between his shoulder and neck, she sank into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the absence of Zoro's scars on his ankles in new episodes but I think they forgot to draw them since I saw character design sketches where the scars are present.  
> Thanks for reading this short fic!


End file.
